1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera provided with an automatic light adjusting device capable of use of flash apparatus which carries out a preliminary flash before a main flash.
2. Related Background Art
There has been proposed such a camera provided with an automatic light adjusting apparatus capable of use of flash apparatus which carries out a preliminary flash before a main flash (see for example, commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 560,745). In a camera of such type, a plurality of segmented photometric areas are used to meter a reflection light from a field to be photographed upon a preliminary flash in order to know a distribution and an intensity of reflection light from various objects in the photographic field based on photometric or light metering signals, thereby performing proper light adjustment upon the main flash.
In the above camera, a stationary light component such as natural light is also metered together with the reflection light component of preliminary flash emitted from a flash apparatus and reflected by the photographic field, upon light metering of preliminary flash. This results in inaccurate knowledge of the distribution and the intensity of reflection light from the photographic field, causing a problem of improper light adjustment upon the main flash. The influence becomes intensified as the brightness of background increases with increase in stationary light component.